


Breached Reality

by luckora



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Apocalypse, Assassination Attempt(s), Dimension Travel, How Do I Tag, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-03-09 12:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckora/pseuds/luckora
Summary: One fine afternoon, Arthur Kirkland's house was struck by a massive Earthquake. Finding that this event was nothing natural, Arthur decides to investigate what could have caused it, with the help of his fellow countries. Could it have been aliens, Russia, or perhaps magic?Could it be there is something lurking in the shadows, deep below his garden, waiting to come out? Some well trained assassin for instance? Or perhaps a mad scientist built his secret lab there, who knows?Arthur really wants to know what's going on, in the garden, but also in the world.





	1. No One Can Escape

It loomed over them, glowing menacingly in the distance. As it unleashed its power, chaos arose all around the few unlucky ones to have been caught up in this mess. All around them, everything was being destroyed. The Earth itself was cracking under them, and everyone was running around, looking for a way to run away though the debris of collapsing buildings. But they all knew it would be pointless; the whole world was doomed to disappear. That was what was happening, and there was no escape.

 

“Everyone!” Screamed a man, “Follow me!”

 

Although many were hurt, they did their best to do what they had been told. Eventually, they were able to reach their cars, or at least, those that still functioned. They got in, and left the area, knowing well that it would follow them all the way around Earth.

 

* * *

 

 

Arthur Kirkland, a blonde man with unbelievably thick eyebrows who happened to be the living incarnation of England, was enjoying his tea when he felt it.

 

The Earth had seemed to be shaking for a while, and he feared for an instant, as he was not used to earthquakes that strong; several objects had fallen from shelves and were hitting the ground causing a great deal of noise. Now he would have to buy quite a few new vases, it seemed.

 

But that was not exactly the most shocking part of all.

 

What he had felt, on top of the Earth shaking, was an immensely powerful magic impulsion; magic perhaps stronger than his own.

 

There was absolutely no way that this earthquake had been natural, and he was almost sure that it had only occurred in the very localized area of his house. Someone might have been trying to mess with him, he could only think of Norway or Romania, unless Russia was involved somehow… but that still did not explain why anyone would do that.

 

Neither why that magic had felt so intense, there was no way someone could have cast a spell so powerful and not be knocked out immediately by its power. Surely, he would have to investigate.

 

* * *

 

A few days later, while he was in the middle of some administrative work, Arthur got a call. It was from none other than the personification of the United States. Well, that was quite the interruption in his work.

 

“Hello?” Arthur said as he picked up the phone.

 

“Dude you’re not gonna believe what I found today!” Alfred sounded extremely excited, which caused Arthur to roll his eyes.

 

“Let me guess, another alien?”

 

“No dude! Better than that!”

 

Well that sounded intriguing. What could Alfred find better than aliens? Was it a huge gun? An alien with a huge gun? Honestly it could be almost anything, Alfred was excited about a lot of things, so there was no way to tell.

 

“I found what appears to be a crack in space time!”

 

“What?”

 

“Well, actually it closed but, somewhere in Colorado, there have been sightings of some weird glowing hole in the air, so I went there but by the time I arrived it was closing itself already.”

 

“Hold on a second, was it closing itself or was it already closed? Did you actually see anything?”

 

“Well…” Alfred was hesitating. “Okay, I haven’t really seen anything past some weird pile of useless junk where the crack was supposed to be, but I saw pictures online.”

 

“So you haven’t seen it.” Arthur sighed, he almost thought it could have been some relevant discovery concerning the earthquakes he had felt a few days prior. But that had only been Alfred making him waste some precious time.

 

“But dude, it’s totally real! I’m sure some aliens have created some teleportation portal then they left once they found out I was coming, because they know I’m an unbeatable hero who always saves the day!”

 

“Uh-uh. Maybe they used the Earth as their garbage disposal instead.”

 

“Oh that would explain all the weird metal bars and stuff laying all around. Damn. We should really host a meeting about this! We can’t just let aliens dump all their trash on us like that!”

 

Arthur was barely listening at this point, but he did hear the word ‘meeting’. Maybe he could use a meeting, as a way to see if anyone else had witnessed anything strange in their country.

 

“Alright, I can organise a meeting here. Just call everyone for me, okay?”

 

“Awesome, bro! You can count on me!”

 

Arthur hung up. Perhaps he should not have agreed to this. Too many people already thought he was crazy just for seeing some magical creatures that no one else could see. Well, excuse you if your soul is not pure enough for you to be able to see fairies, England thought. Fairies were undeniably real, so was magic, and it was not his fault that barely anyone believed him.

 

As if aliens were any more believable than magic!

 

Arthur was too pissed to keep working now, he needed something to drink.


	2. Shine in the Dark

Arthur had so many bloody regrets.

 

He had summoned everyone just for this silly earthquake and alien bullshit, and now he had no idea what to tell them. There was America, Japan, France, the Italy brothers, Germany and Prussia for some reason, although Prussia had temporarily left to get a beer, China and also Russia. He did not remember whether or not he had asked Canada to come as well, but he sort of hoped he wasn’t there; he felt terrible enough as it was for potentially being responsible for wasting everyone’s time and Matthew was actually nice.

 

“Thank you for attending this meeting.” Arthur said. “Several weird phenomena have occurred, both at my place and America’s. This is the reason I’ve summoned you, I would like to know if similar things have occurred elsewhere, and what we need to do to face this situation.”

 

“What kind of phenomena?” Germany asked.

 

“Well, abnormally strong earthquakes or… how can I put this…”

 

“ALIENS!” America interrupted. Damn kid. England glared at him.

 

“Things that should not belong in the places they were found, I would say. Like rubbish in the middle of nowhere.”

 

“Isn’t that just people finding an isolated place to drop their trash?” China asked and England shrugged.

 

“There has been an earthquake!” Italy raised his hand and Romano rolled his eyes.

 

“It was just a normal earthquake…”

 

“I did see something that does not belong!” everyone turned towards the one who had said that, it was France.

 

“What did you see?”

 

“These ugly curtains, you should get rid of it.” The bastard was smirking. England was mad.

 

“Fuck you, you bloody frog!” before Arthur could get up and confront the French man, Germany stood up and interrupted him.

 

“Is there anyone else who has anything to say?”

 

“Actually…” someone spoke with a very soft voice, it went almost unheard by England. Oh. Canada was there after all.

 

“I meant to ask” Canada continued. “Your garden seems completely wrecked, did something happen?”

 

“Well, I think that’s just the consequences of the earthquake I felt a few days ago.”

 

“There are a bunch of holes in it… I inspected the holes and I’m pretty sure I saw something shiny inside one of them but… for some reason, it made me feel a bit uneasy so I went back inside.”

 

“Do you have any idea what that shiny thing was?” but Canada shook his head. That was something they would have to investigate…

 

Suddenly, everything went dark.

 

“WHA- what’s going on?!” screamed North Italy. “Germany help!”

 

“It’s just a power outage, calm down! It’s not even that dark, it’s still day outside!”

 

“England, why did you close all your ugly curtains?!”

 

“Stop it with the curtains! I’ll just open them!” It was true however that Arthur did not remember closing them before. Once opened, everyone was able to see again. It did not seem as if anything had happened in the few seconds of obscurity.

 

“I’ll just go restore the power.” England said as he left.


End file.
